A Cabin In The Woods
by CammieMorganGoode
Summary: Grant and Cammie have been going into the woods to a cabin for years...after two years, when they find the key along with a small trunk that belongs to the cabin in its own garden, what happens when they open the door? This, what is contained in the cabin and trunk...it could change their lives...forever...(Grant and Cammie Couple Story! Rated M for 'things' and scaryness...
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't normally to Grant&Cammie stories but I wanted to read one and looked it up to find there aren't very many that are of them as a couple…**

**So I figured I'd write one myself, thank you.**

**Sooooo…here we go.**

**They're normal people, please note, not spies.**

**I really hope you guys like this one…**

_If you go down to the woods today,  
You're sure of a big surprise.  
If you go down to the woods today,  
You'd better go in disguise.  
For every bear that ever there was  
Will gather there for certain because  
Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic._

I hum as I walk in the woods with my knee-length army green peacoat. It's Halloween night and I'm supposed to meet Grant by the old cabin like we do every full moon for no actual reason. But to us, it's ordinary actions.

"Grant?" I whisper, scanning for him around the cabin and on the lining of the woods-which stops a good 20 feet before the cabin. "Graaaant?" I raise my whisper slightly.

"_BOO_!" hands grab my shoulders and I spin around to see a hockey mask and scream.

Grant laughs as he takes off his mask, laughing hard.

"That wasn't funny, Grant, you know how I feel about masks like that and you know why, too," I say, glaring at him, my warm breath fogging between us as I slap him on the chest, though I know it won't hurt his gorgeous pecks anyways.

"Oh, come on, Cam, I'm sorry, I thought you'd be over that by now," he hugs me, looking down at me and kisses my forehead.

"How Grant?! It's every year today that I have to relive that, you picked the wrong day, wrong time, and the wrong mask."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," he stoops down a good 4 inches at least and kisses my cheek. "I'm sorry, baby," he repeats in a softer voice, looking into my blue eyes with his own-his look much nicer by the way.

"Come on, I finally found the key to the cabin. Buried in the garden. I found a box buried with it if you wanna look at it in the cabin?" he raises his eyebrows, though it's meant to be a question, it's more like a statement because we both know we want to. We'd been looking for that key for two years, since the month after that Halloween two years ago.

He shows me the old 'box' (it's really an old small trunk) and it's really beautiful. It has all these symbols on it, to bands over the top that are metal-maybe even silver, with an extremely detailed lock that matches the detailed bands. It's like a really small pirate's trunk of gold.

We walk to the old door of the small wooden cabin and he takes out a key-it's equally old and detailed, and slides I in the old keyhole, turning it and there's a small click. We both take a deep breath, he takes my left hand in his right, and he turns the door nob. He opens the door and-

**Cliffy. Love you guys. Hope you liked my first Crant.**

**Also, I don't know how Grant actually looks, (Can't remember,) so in this fan fic he has blond hair and blue eyes and so does Cammie. Sorry if I got it wrong, that's just how I picture them but with green eyed Cammie. I just like the blue eye thing. Forgive me if it aggravates you?**


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK  
_"Come on, I finally found the key to the cabin. Buried in the garden. I found a box buried with it if you wanna look at it in the cabin?" he raises his eyebrows, though it's meant to be a question, it's more like a statement because we both know we want to. We'd been looking for that key for two years, since the month after that Halloween two years ago._  
_He shows me the old 'box' (it's really an old small trunk) and it's really beautiful. It has all these symbols on it, to bands over the top that are metal-maybe even silver, with an extremely detailed lock that matches the detailed bands. It's like a really small pirate's trunk of gold._  
_We walk to the old door of the small wooden cabin and he takes out a key-it's equally old and detailed, and slides I in the old keyhole, turning it and there's a small click. We both take a deep breath, he takes my left hand in his right, and he turns the door nob. He opens the door and-_

I hope you guys liked that chapter, here's the second one!

I immediately scream my head off and Grant covers my mouth and turns me away, into his chest.  
"Shhhhh…I'll be okay, Cammie, look, it's just a bunch of dolls…and a ski mask… we need to find out what's in here, come on sweetheart, face your fears," he turns me back, long since let go of my mouth, and kisses my hair.  
There's an old, untouched, grayish-green dusty couch in the sitting room we entered. There are dolls on it as well as a ski mask, maybe 20 dolls, all looking like the one two years ago, but these have eyes popped out, hair ripped away, melted halves of faces, missing limbs, tattered clothing…  
They all are the same though. Blue eyes, long blond hair, fair skin, mouth opened in an 'o'…just like the one I was meant to find…to look just like me…  
I look at Grant. He looks back at me. "They're the same, Grant…" I say quietly.  
"I know…" he strokes my hair once. "But we have to keep going, Angel. Come on. Let's look through the other rooms."  
"But together. I'm not splitting up in here," I say.  
"It'll be okay, Cam. Do you really want me to go with you?" he asks me, looking back down to me and raising his eyebrows slightly.  
I nod, giving him the puppy-dog eyes (which is why he long ago gave me the nickname Bambi) and he sighs softly. "Alright, gorgeous, come on."  
He directs us to a room to the right of the sitting room and there's… a child's room.  
There's a small old bed with a pink floral quilt and matching pillow case with a pillow inside. The walls are pink with white swirls. The stands are white, matching the small dresser and night stand as well as the lamp stand. The lamp shade is pink. There's a small toy box with small rails around the sides all except for the front and the top of it covered in old ragged teddy bears and porcelain brunette and blonde dolls with their tiny silk dresses.  
To the left (opposite the bed) is a closet. Under our feet is old wooden floors and a pink rug that was probably soft but now old and faded along with the other cloth materials of the cabin.  
I point quietly to the closet, gripping Grant's right hand tightly in my left. He steps forward with me and I slowly reach for the door knob then quickly grab it and sling open the door to the closet.  
Nothing is there but old pretty dresses for a small girl, maybe six or seven, and another small box like the first trunk. We take it and set it in the sitting room next to it's match from the garden.  
We then go to what appears to be the kitchen. Nothing but cob webs and preserved jam. Apple and grape jam. Not even any other foods. We open the cabinets, nothing. We find another small trunk in the last cabinet.  
We go to the bed room next to the kitchen. It appears to be the master bed room, having a bigger room, bed and looking to be for older people. The bed is organized, old suits in the dresser and beautiful long dresses in the closet to the left of the huge bed. We find a small trunk at the top of that closet. Number three. We set it with its matches.  
We go to the room across from the master's, it appears to be a piano room, and inside the piano bench is songs with no names and-guess what-a fourth small trunk.  
There's a creeeeeeak in the sitting room. I gasp quietly and clench Grant's hand. He stands in front of me, easing with me glued to his back as we making our way very very quietly and carefully to the door.  
There is a chuckle from the sitting room. Then all the noise is gone. We quietly walk into the sitting room with the fourth box and no one is there. No one…  
Just a fifth box.  
"Grant…the laugh…it was just like it…and he got away…" I whisper, drawing much closer to him. "Grant I want to go…I want to go now…" I tell him.  
He grabs the trunks and I stay glued next to his side as we make our way to his black Hummer H2, my brother Nick having left in his 2010 Jeep Islander after he dropped me off as always because I knew I'd ride home with Grant.  
He tosses the trunks in the back of the hummer while I hop in the passenger seat, shaky all over. I only get like this once a year. This day. Now more than ever.  
"Grant..." I whimper as he gets in the driver's seat and starts the engine. I held my tears in before, in the cabin. I held everything in but my slight fear. Now I know. I wasn't sure, for two years. For two years I lived thinking maybe that awful man that awful thing was dead, but maybe he was alive,either way he got away and the police couldn't get him.  
Now I know. I know for sure. He's alive. And he's here. In town. Again. And he's coming back for me. Again. For us. I curl up against Grant's body and sob, heaving in air just to let it out again with tears, and he just holds me, that whole time, hushing me and stroking my hair.  
When we arrived to Grant's house we immediately went to his room with the trunks, going unnoticed by his parents who were doting on his sister Macey (She's the same age as us, his twin, and she has a very short Cinderella dress on.)  
The clock seemed to click even slower as we try to find something to do before dressing for the ball Grant's parents throw annually.  
I dress in my red riding hood costume and Grant dresses as a royal prince. We sit on his bed and one by one open the five trunks in the order we find them. The first contains…


	3. Chapter 3

Pictures. Pictures that should be of the little girl the room belonged to. But they were of me. Pictures through windows, in the back yard, with Grant, and two years ago…in the cemetery…

The first one is my sixth birthday party, it's through a window. The second is that Christmas, playing in the snow with my three brothers,Grant, our friend Zach, Macey, Liz and Bex.

Another is my sixteenth birthday party, just this year, on January 1st. I'm squealing over my new car- a black flecked Nissan Rogue-with Grant beside me. One of me and Grant at Starbucks. One of us in the woods. One of us in my room making out.

I set them down and pick up the second box, putting it in front of us and staring for a moment before I open it.

It's things. Well, objects, of course but things. My things. My favorite nail polish I lost two months ago-rich royal purple. A picture line of me and Grant in a photo booth I thought I had accidently put in the attic-Me hugging a teddy bear beside him, me in his laps with us laughing, me kissing his cheek, and us kissing in full depth. My royal purple vivitar camera with pictures of my family, Grant and my friends on Christmas Eve at a bonfire last year. My last birthday card from Grant. Even a rose I had pressed from my first date with Grant a year and a half ago. A car keychain.

I sigh shakily and draw closer to Grant, then get the third box. He opens it, not because I can't but because I won't stop long enough from staring at it to do so, my eyes refuse.

It's my journal and notes from the 3 months after the incident on Halloween two years ago and the days that follow.

_November 1st_

_I can't believe it. Who would do something like this? The heart they wouldn't have to commit to something so…cowardice…_

The day after. And that's all I wrote. It's all I needed to write to understand what I meant. Even now.

And notes.

_So bored in class…starting to think about it again…maybe I should go home? Or to the bathroom…_

_5th period…ugh…so bored…bored, bored, bored…31st, 31st, 31st. Life sucks._

_2nd period. Thinking again. I hate thinking. Worst sport. Go away nightmare. I wish that was a nightmare no matter how awful. Go away, go away, please, God, go away…_

I drag the fourth box over.

It has print outs of my texts and over the phone conversations to Grant, Mom, Dad, Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz, Nick, Jonas, my brothers, even the neighbor when I asked about a ball that landed in our pool. Emails, too. Facebook, twitter, instagram updates. Some of them date to just two weeks ago.

The fifth. The final box.

It contains a note. A note addressed to someone. A note addressed to me.

_Cameron Ann Morgan,_

_I knew you would find this at one point. I am glad too. I do not regret my actions. I hope you remember that Halloween night. I hope you remember everything. I knew you've found all the boxes. I know you are probably with that pretty boy boyfriend of yours. I know you are in yours or his room. _

_Just know, Cameron Morgan, I am always watching. I will always be watching. I will get you Cameron Morgan. And I will save you for last._

I stare at the note for what seems like hours upon hours after I am done reading it. I set it in the box, shut the boxes with their contents inside, and shove them under Grant's bed.

"Cam…" Grant says very carefully, obviously thoughtfully choosing his next words.

"I am not letting this happen again. This happens every year, Grant. Every year, every thirty-first of every month that has one and it's always worse today, and I am not going to let it happen again. I am going to have fun tonight. Because that's what would be wanted," I grab his hand after brushing odd my short red riding hood dress, put my hood over my head, and we go down stairs.

"Ms. McHenry, we decided we would stay for the Halloween ball, Mace, wanna help me get ready?" I say, blinking at them and Grant's father-the senator-waiting for an answer.

"Sure," Macey says.

"Cameron, sweet heart, are you sure about this?" Ms. McHenry says quietly and gently. I know what she means.

No. "Yes."

"Alright, you three have fun, be careful, since it's Halloween…no curfew…you can go out after if you want, or during…but come back any time tonight, don't bother with being careful of making noise, dears," she says. She normally isn't the sensitive, motherly type but as Grant puts it, she pities me. And I hate pity.

I kiss Grant on the cheek and tell him to stay down stairs while Macey and I go upstairs to her room (across from Grant's) and she immediately sits me down in front of the mirror in a salon chair, spins me around so I'm facing opposite and I get tons of 'face the left' 'face the right' 'open' 'close' 'look down' 'make a fish face' so she can finish my make up.

She curled my hair and turned me around. And may I say, I look amazing. Man I love my best girl friend.

"Macey…" I say. My hair is curled in perfect ringlets, going down to my breasts. I had a dark smoky eye, lots of mascara and a bit of eye liner, making my blue eyes pop _a lot. _I have blood red lip stick on and lip gloss spread from the middle of my lips so it pops more instead of looking flat.

I stand to see how it looks with my out fit. My out fit is as short as Macey's, pretty sexual looking but she was with me when we picked them out. **(I'll put up the links at the end of this story so you can see the costumes.)**

It is short, the bottom of the dress is frilly and white, the rest of it red checked, it's like a corset, pushing my boobs up to make them look even bigger, and I have thigh-high red panty-hose like socks on and black flats, also a small little basket with my little .

Hers is…well like Cinderella, but way shorter, even shorter than my own.

Liz and Bex come upstairs to get makeup too, dressed up and all. Bex was a Greek Goddess, the costume borrowed from mine last year. She, in my opinion, looks better than me in it. With make up to make her eyes pop and her skin glow more, it is even more amazing.

Liz is in a sleeping beauty costume, the material silky and soft pink. It wasn't what she normally wore, she's extremely shy but as I said, Macey was there to pick the costumes out with us, and she said we had to look sexified. Fun.

We descend down the stairs and everyone's eyes are on us-the princesses and red riding hood. We look down to he guys, waiting for us at the end of the stair well, all dressed as princes and Zach and Bex's boyfriend, Alex, dressed as royal guards. (Bex said and princessXguard romance was totally rebellious and hot, in which Zach's girlfriend Claire agreed.)

Zach and Claire are near the boys, waiting. Claire is dressed as Snow White.

The boys are all smiling, even the ones that are Mr. and Mrs. McHenry's friends sons, but when they see us their eyes bulge. The girls glare in jealousy (except for Claire).

Grant is the first to reach us-me-and he puts out an arm, me hooking my own through it, and he pulls me to the side.

"You look beautiful, baby, extremely…sexy…but are you sure you want to do this?" he asks.

Preston puts an arm out for Macey, same for Alex to Bex, Jonas to Liz and so on. Grant is dressed as Robin Hood to sorta go with my own costume. Jonas is Prince Charming, Preston is the prince in Cinderella and Zach and Alex, as aforementioned, are guards. I must say, all the guy's costumes are nice, very nice, but my guy's costume wins out for me.

"I'm sure. He'd want me to. I know it. He'd want me to have fun. And with you, and our friends, like this, it's the best way to do so," I kiss him and he kisses me back gently, as if being careful.

"Don't do that to much tonight or you'd drive me over the edge, Cameron, and we do not want to make a scene like that, now would we? In front of our parents?"

I grin sneakily. "If you say so," I kiss his cheek.

He chuckles and sighs, watching me as I turn after I say I am going to the kitchen to get margaritas with the girls. Did I mention Grant and Macey's mom allows us (as in just our circle of friends) to drink as long as we don't get too drunk? Awesome, right? Yeah.

I get a lemon-lime margarita and sit on a fancy leather cushioned bar stool, seeing Grant walk in shortly after me and the girls, the guys following. All girls and guys in our circle of friends totally expected. One male uncounted on.

"What are you doing here?" Grant stands in front of me defensively as I sit down my drink.

"My parents were invited and I was told I could tag along. When I heard it was your parents party, I knew your…company…would be accounted for, especially one pretty blond in particular…" he says.

I peek over Grant's shoulder to stare into the cold eyes of…

**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! Just kidding, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter, and sorry but I won't be updating till after Thanksgiving, maybe Saturday, I'm not sure yet. Sorry guys. But I will be writing it, just not uploading, and I have to catch up on my other fan fics so I'll be writing them too.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favoriting and following of this story, I love you guys so much and I like hearing your opinions on these chapters. I messed up on the 1st chapter with misspellings and corrected them then reuploaded the chapter after adding details to it also and then cut out the end of the second chapter that I hadn't meant to put in it. To those of you who saw the end before a fixed it, it's the beginning of this one so oh well, I meant to leave it on a cliffy.**

**Anyways, to the point, I have the costume links below, I hope you like them, I love you all, you're all beautiful, stay beautiful, and REVIEEEEEWWWWWW! Tell me if you like the costumes, who's you like and who's you dislike. If you see any misspellings of mine, please review and I'll try to fix them, my dyslexia has been really bad lately so MY EYEBALLS HAVEN'T SPOTTED ALL THE ERRORS but normally I'm a spelling and grammar nazi, correcting my friends all the time.**

**ANYWHO Review, Favorite, Follow, and if anything besides those, R-E-A-D!**

_**Cammie's Costume:** ** . **_

_**Macey's Costume: **__** . **_

_**Bex's Costume: **__** . **_

_**Liz's Costume: **__** . /tumblr_m9phvuJC5a1r2cu3no1_ **_

_**Grant's Costume:**_ _** resize/squidoo_images/250/draft_lens18445486module152919194p hoto_ **_

_**Jonas' Costume: **__** . . **_

_**Preston's Costume: **__** . **_

_**Zach's Costume:  . **_

_**Bex's Boyfriend Alex's Costume: **__** . **_

_**Zach's Girlfriend Claire's Costume:  . **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Wow guys sorry about the messed up links I'll post them on my author Bio PLEASE check them out and tell me what you think in the reviews. Again, sorry.**

**And, this chapter has a slight sexual theme, as later chapters will, so if you don't like the whole lemon thing, you may wanna give up this story…**

**BUT PLEASE DON'T!**

_FLASHBACK_

_I get a lemon-lime margarita and sit on a fancy leather cushioned bar stool, seeing Grant walk in shortly after me and the girls, the guys following. All girls and guys in our circle of friends totally expected. One male uncounted on._

_"What are you doing here?" Grant stands in front of me defensively as I sit down my drink._

_"My parents were invited and I was told I could tag along. When I heard it was your parents party, I knew your…company…would be accounted for, especially one pretty blond in particular…" he says._

_I peek over Grant's shoulder to stare into the cold eyes of…_

Josh.

"Get out," Grant says in an angry, but at the same time even tone. I can tell he's more than furious because of Josh's presence.

"I don't think so. I was invited, see," he says. "Wouldn't want to miss a party like this," he adds. His voice is so cocky, so full of venom and malice, like he's shoving it in Grant's face.

I cling to Grant's arm and wait. For what exactly, I don't know, but I notice Grant's muscles untense just slightly at my touch.

"GET OUT!" Grant yells and I feel them tense back up as he clenched his fists and yells. Him yelling like that makes me wince and blink.

"Grant…" I say in a small voice. Mrs. McHenry and Mrs. Abrams come in, Mrs. Abrams saying they should get home. Josh grins. "Saved by the bell, huh, Morgan. Next time your pretty boy boyfriend won't get so lucky."

I let out my held breath as they leave and I turn back to the bar, staring into my icy-cold, salt edged glass drink.

"Sorry," Grant mutters, standing back in his place behind me, his hands resting on my sides as he listens to us girls talk.

I lean back against him and he snakes an arm around me. "Can we go to the beanbags and just talk?" I ask, implying about the beanbags in the teen room, there is also a bar in there; it's kind of like a movie theatre with beanbags and a bar.

He nods behind me and picks me up by my waist, lifting me off the barstool just so he could get a little closer to me, and we walk hand in hand down the hall beside the stair case, me leading. When we get far enough away from all the noise, he throws me over his shoulder, a hand holding my legs so I don't fall and one opening the teen room's door.

"So what did you want to talk about, baby girl?" he sits me down, smirking at what he'd done in the hall way but his eyes showing me he's concerned and ready to listen.

So I give him something to listen to.

I get on my tip-toes and kiss him gently, slipping my arms around his neck, and at first he's hesitant, probably confused, but then he kisses back with ten times the force.

"Thank you. For doing that. Standing up to Josh… When you knew I couldn't…" I say in a small voice, looking into his beautiful, electric eyes.

"No problem sweet heart," he smiles. "He was pissing me off anyway, the way he hurt you already…him and his guys…"

Last year on Halloween they made fun of me for 'the incident' two years ago. They ended up beating me, severely, for hours and hours, and when Grant, Bex and Macey found me I was well past unconscious and immediately brought to the hospital.

I kiss him again and he sits down in a bean bag and pulls me closer, me landing in his lap, straddling his waist with his hands resting on my own waist, my legs on both sides of him. We sit there for probably a good ten to fifteen minutes, kissing, making out, and it possibly would have gone farther if Macey had not cleared her throat.

"Her Cams, I brought your margarita. We're gonna watch The Help!" she squeals excitedly. Everyone's smiling at the sight of us making out, grinning knowingly, except for Liz and Jonas who are blushing and rubbing their necks and looking away awkwardly.

They turn the lights from dimly low to off, though the difference isn't huge, and Macey hands out a big bowl of popcorn to each couple and sprites after the girls finish their margaritas and I wash my mouth out with water. As much as I like the taste, I hate alcohol breath, even my own. I've seen The Help once before and it was fabulous. So this time, Grant and I make out most of the movie, but slightly less than half the time we actually watch it and eat some popcorn and drink some of our sprite which we are sharing.

20 minutes before the movie ends, while Grant and I are transfixed on the huge theater screen (I thought) Grant's hand, that has been rubbing my side, happens to wonder up my side and brush the side of my left breast with his thumb.

The whole thing of it makes me blush, my cheeks burning so much I'm damn glad the lights are off, but by the smile I feel in my hair from Grant, he can still see it.

At the end of the movie, we make out during the credits and for the first time, he slides his hands down from my waist to my butt, resting his hands there.

We make the excuse of needing something outside of the teen room before we hurry up the stairs, stopping extremely briefly a few times because Grant touches my butt, or the side of my breast, or kiss my shoulder or neck. I make a point for us to run up the stairs very quickly, we go into his room, almost slam the door, lock it, and he crushes my lips to his, slamming me carefully against the door.

"Grant…" I moan.

"I love you," he whispers against my lips, parting our lips from each other and looking into my eyes, our foreheads against each others.

What?

As in…what?

He just said the 'L word'… the 'L word'…

For a moment, while I process what he said, I see worry in his eyes. And, for a glimpse, fright. He's scared I don't love him to. And he couldn't be more wrong in that moment.

"I love you too," I whisper, smiling just a little. I almost can't contain my joy.

Grant McHenry just told me, Cammie Morgan, that he loves me. _Me. _

"I love you, Cameron Morgan," he repeats, and crushes my lips back down on his.

_I love you…_

There's a knock on the door behind me and I blush, we pause and I carefully and slowly open it until it flies open and I'm squashed between it and the wall.

"CAMMIE! GRANT!" Macey's voice comes from in front of the door. "Oops," she says quieter been she sees me behind the door and Grant rubs my back in case it hurts.

"Come on, it's almost midnight," she grins and grabs my hand; I grab Grant's so we aren't separated and we make our way to the back yard. Alex and Preston already have a fire going in the middle of the back yard in the bonfire pit. Grant sits in a camper chair near the fire and I sit on his lap. Bex in Alex's lap, but everyone else beside their match.

I cuddle against him and he wraps his arms, tightly and protectively, around my body, even my feet in his lap. While everyone's talking, I raise my head from the crook in Grant's neck, cover my hands around Grant's ear, and whisper, "I love you Grant McHenry."

He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, through my hair, "I love you, Cameron Morgan."

I love that. The sound of my name rolling off his tongue, him saying he _loves _me, him later that night talking with Preston, talking about me, saying "I love her."

I can't believe I'm 'her.' I'm the 'her' and 'she' that he's talking about.

My phone goes off and my mom tells me she and dad are leaving and I can stay the night if I want because Mrs. McHenry told her Bex and Liz were staying over too. I love Mrs. McHenry. I tell her I am and I'll just borrow Macey's clothes since she's the same size as me, she okay's me and tells me I can come home at the end of the week end. And today is Friday. Again, I love Mrs. McHenry.

I whisper to Grant when I get back to my spot on his lap that I'm staying the night and he gets the biggest, most excited grin on his face, like a 5 year old with a brand-new, big boy bike that has training wheels instead of a tricycle.

We go inside the house and people are still partying, dancing, conversing, drinking.

We go back to the teen room and sit to watch Edward Scissorhands.

**Did you guys like that chapter? By all means, if you did or didn't, tell me in a review(: tell me what you liked and didn't like. I love you all, please follow, favorite and review(: Xoxo Megan**


	5. Chapter 5

FLASHBACK

_I whisper to Grant when I get back to my spot on his lap that I'm staying the night and he gets the biggest, most excited grin on his face, like a 5 year old with a brand-new, big boy bike that has training wheels instead of a tricycle._

_We go inside the house and people are still partying, dancing, conversing, drinking._

_We go back to the teen room and sit to watch Edward Scissorhands._

**Hope you guys liked that chapter! Its was pretty lovey dovey, haha. Anywho, here's the fifth chappie!**

I wake up in the teen room, curled into Grant's warm body. I have one of his sweatshirts on and some of my PJ pants-purple and black checked. I'd left them here a few weeks back.

"Good morning, beautiful," Grants whispers, smiles and leans down to kiss me but I turn my head, smiling, giggle slightly as I whisper back, "Nooo, we have morning breath!"

He chuckles. "You're so cute, Cam."

"Am not, now go to bed," I say, curling back with my head buried in his chest, shutting my eyes but smiling as I gently kiss his chest before I fall asleep again.

When I wake up again Grant's body isn't beside me and I spread my arm out to find his warmth, which I don't. I get up and look around. He isn't there.

"Grant?" I call for him. No one but me and Bex are in the teen room. She gets up and looks around the room too.

"Grant? Alex?" We call in unison, but backward for her.

We both step out of the room side by side, checking the hall way and then inching towards the sitting room, dining room and kitchen. A bowl busts. We look at each other. I grab her left hand tightly in my right, both of us clearly scared.

I grab a note off the floor. Its torn and wrinkled.

_Be back in an hour, we went to waffle house, we'll bring you and Bex your favorites back, lovie. _

I peer into the kitchen after stuffing Grant's note into my sweatshirt pocket, expecting to see Mrs. McHenry picking up a shattered bowl and Mr. McHenry sitting at the table with a news paper waiting on his breakfast.

No. That's not Mrs. McHenry. It's a man in a big black jacket, big black sweats, with a black beanie on and a hockey mask.

A hockey mask. I turn back to Bex and shake my head, my eyes no doubt full of terror. That is not Mrs. McHenry.

Her eyes widen and she peers in too. The man chuckles. "Cameron…I know you're in this house some where…I will find you…"

My voice squeaks-I hadn't meant it to-and he turns around. I jerk my head back and to the side, telling her to run up stairs. We both shoot upstairs as he tries to grab us and I scream, terrified of that fact that that man almost grabbed me.

_The same man that murdered my brother._

"Run, Bex!" I say as we stumbled up the stairs. We fly into Grant's room and shut the door, lock it and I pull his bed in front of the door, putting his night stand over it and his computer desk chair.

"We have no way out," Bex whispers. I look around the room, though I know it by heart, to the left of the bed's spot is the closet, behind me, the dresser, to the right, the window.

"The window…" I whisper.

"Cam we could die, this is the third level!" she whispers, clearly scared and anxious as I am.

"We have to, we'll die if we don't!" I exclaim as the man beats on the door, wiggling the nightstand and chair.

I inch towards the window and ledge in front of it. "Bex, come on!"

I grab her hand and pull her in front of me. "Look at what we'll land on. The ground, the side walk, or the bush. Try the bush. More cushion…" you can almost touch a fern off the side of the ledge, but it's slightly too short. Maybe a foot or two. "Jump and grab the tree…" I say.

The beating of the door contines and the chair and stand fall off the bed. "I'LL GET YOU LIKE A GOT YOUR BROTHER, GIRL!"

"BEX GO!" I scream and she obeys, jumping and the fern shakes as she grabs onto it, but she falls shortly after and lands on her back with a groan. I know it knocked the breath out of her and she probably hurt her head pretty bad.

I glance at the door and see the man bust it open and I start to run the span of my boyfriend's room, grabbing his cell phone that he not-so-idiotically-now always leaves in his room on accident and dialing 911, I tell them the address and throw the phone to the ground across the room and out the window. The man grabs my wrist and I scream at his grip, crushing my arm. "I've got you, Cameron, you can't get away now."

I kick and scream and yank my pulsing wrist from his steel grip, run for the ledge and jump, grabbing the fern for only a moment before I fall beside Bex and I hear the man curse from Grant's room.

My head hurts.

My arm hurts.

A warm substance is tangling itself in my hair, warming my head, which is pounding on the inside, my stomach face down on the cool, dewy grass. Something near my chest hurts-a rib?

I hear police sirens. I hear Grant, Alex, our friends yelling for Bex and me. I hear nothing. The world has been blurry since I hit the ground. Black spots start to cloud my vision. I shut my eyes. The world goes black. I do not hear Grant's husky, worried, sweet, caring voice anymore. I don't hear the police sirens or my friends. One moment my head hurts. The next, I can't hear, feel, see anything. Everything is gone from my grip, just out of reach and getting farther and farther away as time passes.

When I wake up, I can see the brightness of a hospital room through my eyelids, it's freezing, and it smells like old people, germ-x and sanitary what evers that they use.

I hear a doctor's voice talking to someone. "Miss Morgan has two broken ribs, a broken arm, and four stitches in her head, but she will be fine, she doesn't even have a concussion….Miss Baxter has a broken leg, three stitches, and a concussion, but they will both be okay to go home this after noon on plenty of bed rest and no school until they are better. I'm guessing you already called their school for make up work for the next week?"

I hear my brother's voice say yes and I wiggle my fingers to tell them I'm awake. I know the feel of the hand in my own left hand any where. It's Grant's.

"Nick…" I groan, opening my eyes, but I called the wrong brother's name. It isn't Nick's. I haven't heard Nick's voice in two years and a day. Am I sure it's even only been a day? Surely not.

It's Camp, not Nick. Camp looks at me and I look down.

"Grant…" I whimper, turning to him. Why did I say Nick? Why couldn't I say Camp?

Because, Cammie, their voices sound alike. They look alike. You know you miss him. You know that was the man that killed Nick in the house.

"How long have I been here?" I ask. God, is my voice awful.

"A week…" Grant's voice sounds almost as bad. He looks extremely worried. I try to squeeze his hand, though it doesn't work too well, I'm too weak.

"I wanna go home…" I whisper, and though I sound like a two year old, I mean it.

"You can go home in two hours, Miss Morgan. We just need to watch you for a bit while you're awake and then you can leave," Doctorrrr…...Mason tells me.

He leaves with that and I look at Camp. "I'm sorry…"

He kisses my forehead and sits down beside my bed and I watch him. "I'm just glad you're okay…I'd never forgive myself…" he trails off and I know what he means. He'd never forgive himself if the same thing that happened to our brother Nick happened to me. "Was it the same person…?" he asks.

"Yes…they didn't catch him did they..?" Clearly not, but I want confirmation before I assume the police failed, though my assumption was correct when both my brother and boyfriend shake their heads. I take a deep breath and wince. My ribs. I forgot.

I sigh lightly.

"He always gets away…" my voice is small and upset, not so cracky as it was before, but….angry.

"It was the same person, Camp. And the same mask. And voice. And suit. The same grip… the same saying…" I say. "I'll get you, Cameron. I'll get you and your little friend. I'll get you like I got your brother…" my voice slips up to a squeak at the end and my eyes water but I clench my jaw as not to cry and look over at Camp. His eyes are watery too. I've only ever seen him cry once, when he saw my brother's body.

I look at Grant. He looks upset, watery eyed, irritated, _angry._ Probably blaming himself for not being there because that's just something he would do. He's just as protective as my brother's like that. And I remember what my mother said the night that awful man killed my big brother.

_Why couldn't it have been you?_

That's why she and my father are not here now. Because I am not Nick. And I am not good enough for them. And I couldn't care less about them either. I've been living with my brother any ways.

**I really hope you guys liked that chapter because I cried a mile writing it. Review and check out the character's costumes on my profile! I'll put up what Cammie's brothers Nick and Camp look like on my profile too, all of this is at the bottom. Anywho, I love you all, you're all beautiful.**


	6. Chapter 6

_FLASHBACK  
_

_I look at Grant. He looks upset, watery eyed, irritated, _angry. _Probably blaming himself for not being there because that's just something he would do. He's just as protective as my brothers, like that. And I remember what my mother said the night that awful man killed my big brother. _

Why couldn't it have been you?

_That's why she and my father aren't here now. Because I am not Nick. And I am not good enough for them. And I couldn't care less about them either. I've been living with my brother anyways._

**So anywho like I said I hope you guys liked that chapter because it was really emotional for me to write it. Here's the sixth chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also, note, I decided that Cammie's wrist isn't broken, just very badly bruised.**

**Warning-this chapter is a totes lemon-lime. As in s-e-x. don't read it, just skip over all of that stufffff if you don't like reading that.**

**One week later**

"Yes Doctor Mason, I'll be sure to tell her," I hear Grant say outside the teen room.

"You don't have to wrap your chest and all anymore, he said he forgot to tell you before you left the hospital," he says once he comes in. I immediately run down the hall, take of all the gauze and crap and chunk it in the trash. "Yessssss!"

Grant chuckled behind me and snakes his hands around my waist, turning me around and kissing me. "He said something else that you could do too…" he says, smirking.

I blush as he kisses me again. Thank goodness no one else is in the house but Macey napping up stairs.

He rubs his hands along my sides and picks me up with his hands squeezing my butt, carrying me some where-I really couldn't care less now-as I press myself closer to him and kiss him harder.

I lays me on the extra bed in the corner of the huge teen room and licks his tongue along my lips until I give him entrance and he plunges his tongue into my mouth, making me moan. He presses me against the matress, the small amount of space that was left between us now gone in that move. The only thing left between us is our clothing.

I pull and tug at his tight t-shirt, managing to pull it over his abs and over his head, slinging it across the room to where ever.

"Macey could wake up…" I whisper as he trails kisses from my mouth down my neck and gasp when he bites gently on my neck.

"Not if we're quiet," he says against my neck, vibrations running along my skin to my spine as he speaks and bites and licks on my neck.

"Grant…" my voice is quiet now.

"Yes, lovie?" he pauses patiently and looks into my eyes.

"I…I'm scared…" I say in the same small voice.

"I'll take care of you. I promise," he kisses my forehead.

I kiss him again gently and he kisses me back, just as gently and carefully, taking it slightly slower now as he pulls his hoodie off me, then my own cold shoulder tank top from hot topic, revealing a bra Macey _insisted_ she buy me from Very Sexy NEW! Push-Up Bra from Victoria's Secret because 'you have 36 C boobs, chick, and as weird as it is, you are my best friend ever but my brother loves them, so this will show them off!' The color is Amethyst with black lace.

Wow, what a friend, but when he looks at my chest and I blush deep red, I'm kinda glad she talked me into it. I instinctively cover my chest with my arms but he grabs my hands pulls them away before kissing me.

"You're beautiful," he whispers, kissing the top of my right breast and making me moan very quietly.

He slowly reaches around to my back, still biting on my neck and sucking, now doubt there will be a hickey there later, and he unclasps the bra, pulling it off and away from me. Feeling extremely naked, I cover my chest again but he pulls my hands away. "Please don't, darling, you're beautiful," he whispers and kisses me, brushing hair back behind my ear. "Absolutely beautiful."

Grant leans down and kisses my left nipple and swirls his tongue around it, making me tangle my hand in his hair and whisper a small moan. He bites down lightly and sucks harder before moving to my other nipples, his hand switching to the one he was just on, his fingers twisting and playing with it in all the right ways to elicit more moans I am trying to suppress.

Another small moan escapes my lips as he leaves my breasts and trails hot kisses down the valley between my breasts to the hem of my white denim shorts. I raise my hips so he can slide them off me and he massages the inner sides of my thighs, getting closer and closer to my pussy.

He rubs my panties very lightly at first, then slips them down my legs and off to the floor and smiles when he sees that they are dripping wet.

"Do you want me, Cammie?" he growled huskily in my ear.

His hands came closer to my middle as the rubbed my thighs, but then left again and I couldn't help but whimper quietly, "Yes…"

He again gets a little closer and pulls away again. "Say it, Cammie. Say it and I'll give you everything you want," I feel him grin in my hair.

"I-I want you…" I whisper and he grins again.

"Good," he smiles and plunges two fingers into me. I gasp and he kisses me as he pulls them out and shoves back in, faster and faster before pulling them out and slowly licking his fingers. I grab his pants waist, unbuttoning the dark jeans and unzipping them, pushing them down his legs until he can kick them off. The bulge in his pants is huge. And I mean, honestly, huge.

I blush and he chuckles, kissing me again and I can taste myself on his tongue.

He lays several open mouthed kisses down my stomach and just above my clit before he takes off his boxers and reveals his huge member. My eyes widen and I blush more, making him grin. "Like what you see?"

His words and my blushing makes me want to look away from him, but instead I look at his face and he looks back at me, caringly and carefully.

He places his member at my entrance and looks up at me. "Ready?" he asks carefully.

I nod and rest my eyes shut. He kisses me very deeply and passionately as he slides into me and I yelp into his mouth. My being a virgin plus his size causes me a lot of pain in the moment. But after that, it's so many more things than amazing…

As we lay on the bed, panting lightly, me with my head against Grant's neck and his arms around my waist, a thin blanket from the messy bed over our waists and legs, the door is flung open and there stands Macey. "I knew it!" she squeals, the biggest grin on her face, and then slams the door shut squealing 'eeeee' down the hall and into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

I turn back into Grant, my cheeks too red to be pleasant, and wiggle against him a little closer to get warm.

"I love you, Grant."

"I love you too, Cammie."

He tilts my head up and pecks me on the lips, brushing his thumb on my red cheek, and smiles.

"Come on, we both need to get dressed, go upstairs and get a shower and wash these sheets so Macey has no proof when the gang comes over," he grins.

So we do just that. We get up, get dressed, throw the sheets and blankets of the bed into the laundry room, go upstairs and take turns getting a shower in his shower, I walk across to Macey's room and grab a hot pink fishnet-knit type of baggy but totally cute shirt, throw it on, and then some short white denim shorts for bottoms, my own white sandals and brush my hair, putting it in a messy bun before going down stairs to grab some cinnamon rolls and bacon that smells so freaking good right now.

Grant meets me in the hall and I hold his hand going down the stairs and there, in the kitchen and dining room, Macey McHenry is telling the tale of how Grant and I made love in the teen room and she just so happened to walk in and scream, "I knew it!" and then run off.

Bex, Macey and even Zach squeal and jump on me with hugs. "Took ya long enough!" Bex squeals.

"BEX!" I slap her on the arm.

And _then _I see a figure in the room that I did not want to hear Macey's story. Camp. He walks over, grabs Grant's arm, and storms outside before yelling at Grant and threatening him and what ever.

I look at Macey, "I hate. Your guts. A lot."

"Oh come on, Cam, he woulda found out anyway," she says.

I sigh as Grant and Camp file back into the dining room and kitchen and Grant comes over to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "What did he say?" I whisper.

"Just told me to be careful with you. Not break your heart. It's fine, Cams, really, just brother stuff. I do the same thing to Macey."

I picture Grant dragging Preston out of the house like that and can't help but smile as I turn around and give him a peck on the cheek before going to get something to eat.

I grab a plate off the counter and pile it with bacon, skipping the cinnamon rolls, and sit down with that and a glass of milk.

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, it was kinda hard for me to write the lemon so I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm trying to write better ones. Review, follow, favorite, I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

_FLASH BACK_

_I see a figure in the room that I did not want to hear Macey's story. Camp. He walks over, grabs Grant's arm, and storms outside before yelling at Grant and threatening him and what ever._

_I look at Macey, "I hate. Your guts. A lot."_

"_Oh come on, Cam, he woulda found out anyway," she says._

_I sigh as Grant and Camp file back into the dining room and kitchen and Grant comes over to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "What did he say?" I whisper._

"_Just told me to be careful with you. Not break your heart. It's fine, Cams, really, just brother stuff. I do the same thing to Macey."_

_I picture Grant dragging Preston out of the house like that and can't help but smile as I turn around and give him a peck on the cheek before going to get something to eat. _

_I grab a plate off the counter and pile it with bacon, skipping the cinnamon rolls, and sit down with that and a glass of milk._

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. Sorry if I'm excruciatingly awful at lemons, I really did try at least :/ any who, here's the 7****th**** chapter…**

After breakfast we all sit at a table, me holding a tablet of blank lined paper and a pencil, to come up with a plan.

I start tapping my pencil on the table.

"We need to go to the cabin, and we need to take a gun. And we need to find him," I say at last. It's been a good 10 minutes of silence at least. I look up at my friends.

"How do you know he's there? Isn't that just a place you and Grant go to every full moon? That's silly," Macey says. "And where the hell are you going to get a gun?"

Grant and I look at each other. "I have a feeling," I end the conversation, getting up to get a certain gun out of my bag that I'd taken from my father before I went to live with Camp a year and 11 months ago. I put a single bullet in the gun, put it back in my bag, change from shorts to dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved gray slightly baggy shirt with 'kiss me' scrawled on it in pink, outlined in glittery black, and boots.

Macey changes too, everyone else already changed for the cold weather. "Not everyone needs to go. To little and we're easily cornered, but to many and we can easily lose someone. It's like a flock of deer, you have one and no one can help, you have to many and you notice the person is one after it's too late."

"Then what do you want to do?" Alex asks.

"I'm not quite sure yet. But we'll need people at my house and here too. Grant, Camp, Bex and I will go to the cabin. Macey, you and Preston stay here. Alex, Jonas and Liz go to my house."

"Why do we only get two people?" Macey asks.

"You and Preston can fight. The cabin is the root of the problem. And no offense to Jonas and Liz but they can't fight worth anything."

I go up to Grant's room and climb under the bed, get the trunks we found in the cabin and bring them out to show the others what we'd seen. I set them in a circle on the table and let them look through it all.

After a few hours of going over the stuff in the boxes with my friends, setting up the times for the plans and regrouping, along with agreeing we should execute the plan tomorrow, we first go to mine and my brother's house, deciding to call all parents and sleep over there for the night instead of at Grant and Macey's, where we always sleep over. I mean, seriously, Camp's house has the space and more. We arrive and file out of our cars in the 6 car garage a few yards away from the actual house, then go up to the front door, me taking my keys out and we abruptly meet my "parents" at the door step.

"Cameron, it is ten at night and you should be in bed, and you _can not _have a boy-girl sleep over," my 'mother' says immediately in that snooty business voice she used to use with her employees.

"Make me, Rena," I glare at her and unlock the door, letting the majority of my friends go inside except for Grant, Bex and Macey as well as my brother who choose to stay with me.

"Do not talk to your mother that way!" my 'father' says.

"She hasn't been my mother since _Nick_ _died_!" I yell at him. "Do _not_ tell me what to do! You are _not_ my parents! Now, Rena, Todd, get _off_ of my brother's property!" I let the rest of us in and slam the door shut, watch them drive off and look at my friends.

"You okay?" Preston asks, raising his eyebrows at me in which case Macey routinely slaps him over the head and we all here a vague 'ow, dammit' and a hush.

"I'm fine…I'm just tired of them…" I say, pressing a smile and continue with what I was going to say before my parent's appearance. "Who want's pizza? And don't some of you need clothes?"

I end up ordering a large, half cheese, half pepperoni pizza and liter of Dr. Pepper from Papa John's as well as driving Liz home to get clothing (Because Macey, Bex and I are slightly skinnier than her) and Bex says she'll borrow my clothes. Macey and Grant brought their clothes, Macey drives Preston and Alex to get their own clothes since they live next door to each other and Zach brought his clothes, we stopped there on the way to Camp's because Zach lives down the rode (Two or three miles) from Grant and Macey.

We stay up till four in the morning hyping up on Pizza, Dr. Pepper, Red Bull and Arizona Iced Tea while we make our plan more intricately designed, though Bex doesn't let us write it down because H may steal it.

Well we stop planning at around midnight and stay up watching movies, actually. We all sit on the sofas (there are three connected, two bending at one end to connect and another straight to elongate one side) and watch Romeo and Juliet. Grant and I take up an entire soda, Macey and Preston on one and Bex and Alex on one, Jonas, Liz, Camp and Zach on the floor on bean bags. Grant and I have a blanket around us, pillows for our heads and Grant behind me, his arm around my face tightly with his thumb stroking my stomach while my head is turned around and we make out.

At one point I get to impatient and turn, pressing closer to him slightly and we continue kissing. Half way through the movie, as always, we start to pay attention, sharing the popcorn bag in front of me and an Arizona.

When the suicidal part starts I turn into Grant and he covers my ears as he always does when we watch this movie and he watches it to know when it's finished but his face stays emotionless, only blinking during the gun shots.

Later when that movie is over we go to the huge extra room below my own and decide to sleep there but Grant and I go to the room next to it (Thank God those walls are thick because I guess you could guess what we did) and two hours later, after showers and all, we go back to the room and lay beside Macey and Preston, me wedged between Macey and Grant, and we all whisper about what ever is going on besides H and our situation there.

Grant and I did early junior year applications to USA (University of South Alabama) and got accepted. Zach is going too. I'm taking writing courses there, of course. And I will be taking special CIA courses with Grant and Zach. Camp has already gone through them, he just hasn't gotten any assignments since June.

Preston is going to run for Senator after Macey's dad and Macey will be the rich senator's wife, of course.

Liz and Jonas will be CIA techs.

Bex and Alex are taking courses in England for MI6.

After we are done with that, Macey rolls over and smacks me in the face with a pillow so I whack her back. Then she accidently hits Grant and grant thinks Preston did it so he smacks Preston. And it all continues from there so we get in a huge pillow fight and Grant pulls me off to the side.

"You know, with an outfit like that and you running around it's hard not to resist the temptation," he says, nodding to my black push-up bra, gray sports bra (I consider them tank-tops, okay? Don't judge.) and black short jammie shorts that have 'cheer' scrawled all over them with pom-poms and girls doing splits in mid-air. They're from my 9th and 10th grade cheer leading years.

I blush at his comment and smile a little. "Well I guess we could go next door again…" I tempt him. He looks hopeful for a moment, but I grin wickedly. "Just kidding. We need to sleep, it's four a.m. and we will have a busy day tomorrow," I say.

He groans and throws me over his shoulder, tells the group we're going next door and Macey grins out me knowingly as I pound on Grant's back and he jogs into the room next to us, throws me (YES THROWS ME) on the bed and immediately kisses me. The most mind-blowing, memory-erasing, world-forgetting kiss I have ever received in my entire life.

And the rest of the night is blindingly pleasurable too. We stay up till seven in the morning, blindingly pleasuring each other, too. And we end up waking at noon, everyone else eating lunch when we go down stairs after a shower for each of us _again_.

"Have a good night?" Macey grins.

"Die, Macey," I glare at her.

"What ever. We're leaving as soon as we all get dressed and splitting for the plan," she calls as we go to the kitchen to grab sandwiches Camp made for us.

As soon as we get done eating and get dressed…

When this day is over, maybe H's terrorizing reign will be too…

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review! Xoxo, M P.S., the sofa that was used in this chapter will be put up on my profile to see what it looks like!**


	8. Chapter 8

FLASHBACK

"_Have a good night?" Macey grins._

"_Die, Macey," I glare at her. _

"_What ever. We're leaving as soon as we all get dressed and splitting for the plan," she calls as we go to the kitchen to grab sandwiches Camp made for us._

_As soon as we get done eating and get dressed…_

_When this day is over, maybe H's terrorizing reign will be too…_

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Here's the next! Love ya'll!**

We suit up and Grant makes me put on an extra layer of clothing just in case H is, in fact, there and has a knife.

I end up wearing a bra (Duh-it's black with hot pink lace) sports bra, black tank top, long sleeved flowey black shirt that has 'Love' on it starting from the right hip and ending with the 'e' at the left shoulder, and Grant's black _soft _jacket (the material is thick but oh so very uber soft) underwear (ANOTHER DUH) leggings, dark gray jeans and black furry boots. But it doesn't make a difference in my size, I literally looks like I just have on a bra, shirt, coat, jeans and boots.

And of course, Grant tells everyone in the Hummer as he drives us to the cabin that if we _must _split up, he is going to stay with me no matter what.

When Grant, Camp, Bex and I pull to the side of the dirt rode a mile off any actual rode, in the middle of nowhere in the woods, and file out of the Hummer, I immediately want to take the gun out of my 'satchel' as Zach and Grant have called it since ninth grade, but, of course, I don't. I wait a moment before I get a hold on Grant's hand and we lead Camp and Bex into the woods to the cabin.

It reminds me that they've never been there before. It reminds me that no one but Grant, Nick, H and I have entered the ground around it. It reminds me that no one knows how Nicholas Morgan really died but Grant, H, me and Nick himself. It reminds me that when we regroup at my house, we'll have to tell them. It reminds me that no one was there when my brother died but Grant, H and me. Not even Camp was there that night.

Camp had never seen the place. Never wanted to. Never wanted to see anything, really, after our brother died. No one knew that's where he was murdered. We told the police it was a mile into the woods on the opposite side of the dirt rode where we parked. Because we knew this wasn't something we needed to bring the police into. Not yet. Not there. Not with what the killer told me when he was holding me by my neck. Grant and I had taken Nick's body, me crying my eyed out, loaded it on the trash bag with Grant's mom's gardening gloves, and taken him to the other side of the woods. We burned the gloves by a river near the cabin and put the ashes in the river. We had called the police long before that to tell them we were along that rode on the opposite side of the woods even when H attacked us because we knew they wouldn't be here in time.

I shut my eyes and start humming 'If you go out in the woods' as I walk through the forest, letting go of Grant's hand and probably wondering ahead because I know exactly how to get to that cabin in my sleep. And after a while I stop and Bex runs into me and gasps. I stop humming and open my eyes. I knew I would see the cabin. I didn't anticipate it's new…décor…

Everyone looks. Everyone gasps. Everyone stares.

I look at the blood on the window. 'I will get you, Cameron, I will get you, and your little friends too.'

And I already know it's my brother's blood.

We hurry to the front door, Grant unlocks it and I hurriedly look around the sitting room. There's the dolls.

Bex looks pretty creeped out. I immediately go to the little girl's room. There on the wall is my favorite Halloween song, inscribed in more blood.

'_If you go down to the woods today,_

_You're sure of a big surprise._

_If you go down to the woods today,_

_You'd better go in disguise.'_

I look in the closet. Nothing changed.

go to the kitchen. Blood in the sink. I can smell it more the more I walk through the house. Rust and salt. That's the smell of my brother's blood. And his cologne. H stole that a long time ago.

I see and Camp's eyes that he knows it is Nick's cologne too.

"Camp, you and Bex take the master bed room, Grant and I will take the piano room," I say quietly, being as calm, steady and dry-eyed as possible for my big brother.

I have always been the rock in this family when it came to my brother. I rarely ever cried.

It's the first word any one has said in the house. I go to the piano room and my knees go weak at the sight blood is dripping of the piano, the walls, the seat, smeared on the keys. I look at Grant and he's carefully watching me to make sure I am not crying. My heart is too numb at the moment to cry. It just makes me mad. More and more and more. Mad, angry, pissed, furious, out raged, bitter. It makes me want to tear the house apart with my own bare hands. I go to the master bed room and Camp and Bex go to the piano room. In the master bed room the bed and sheets are ripped. We both come out of the rooms and into the hall way.

"Up stairs," Grant and I say in unison.

The part of the house we never ventured into.

I slide the pistol out of my bag and lead us upstairs. We stay silent. Who knows what could be up there? H could be up there.

There is one door at the end up the stairs. My heart pounds. I can hear everyone breathing, their hearts, their blood rush.

I open the door. And there is H. He's laughing.

"You found me, Morgan. And you aren't alone," he says.

I have the gun pointed at his head.

"You won't shoot me."

"You killed me brother."

"But you won't shoot me."

"You killed my brother."

"But you won't shoot me."

"YOU KILLED NICK! YOU KILLED HIM FOR NO REASON AT ALL! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT MAN THAT WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU AND DID SO MANY GOOD THINGS YOU JUST COULDN'T LIVE WITH IT! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF KNOWING YOU MURDERED MY BROTHER?! How can you live with yourself knowing you killed an innocent man?" I am right there with H now, right in his face, the gun on his temple, waiting. And just then, I let it all out. I'd never blamed anyone for Nick's death but the man in front of me, always been angry and upset and sad. And I let most of it out in those sentences.

He only grins. Not even that, smirks. Not like Zach's, cocky and funny. It's sadistic and creepy and it tells me he knows he's going to get away with killing Nicholas Morgan, even if I kill him then and there.

"Get out," I say through clenched teeth.

H looks at me with an amused expression.

"What?" Camp says from the door.

I forgot they were even there. It was just me and H in that room.

"GET OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" I order H, shooting at his feet in front of me. And before I can grab him, he's knocked me to the ground, gun in my hand, and escaped through the wide open window.

Grant immediately runs to me.

I look at them all. Grant looks worried and surprised. Bex is confused and surprised. Camp is confused. And he's furious.

"Why did you let him go?" he asks me.

"Because I'm not done with him yet," I say, looking up at him from my place on the floor. I put the gun in the pea coat, get up, brush off my coat, grab Grant's hand and say, "Let's go. I'll explain when we regroup," I say.

**30 Minutes Later  
Camp Morgan Household**

"There was nothing here, Cam. My mom already cleaned the broken bowl up, but she told me it was one Nick always ate out of when he was here…" Macey says about scoping out her house. "Sorry," she adds.

"Nothing at your house either, Cams," Liz reports.

I show them pictures I told Camp to take of the cabin.

One is of H and I in the attic.

"You got scary…" Macey says. I ignore the comment.

"So how did Nick really die?" Camp asks after Bex explains to Liz, Jonas, Macey and Preston how me and Grant moved Nick after H…got him.

_October 31__st__, 2010_

_11:32 p.m._

"_Nick! Grant!" I squeal as the tickle my sides._

_We're in the woods._

_It's late, we were trick-or-treating and throwing candy at some of our friends._

_We come up to an old cabin. "COOL!" I squeal, looking at it. Nick hushes me saying someone may live there._

_There's a snap of twigs and crunchy leaves but we thought it was just us._

_Grant and I move up, peering into the windows of the house but it's too dark to see anything._

"_CAMMIE! GRANT! RUN!" Nick screams._

_We think he's joking and run back to him._

_We were so many opposites of right._

"_NICK!" My voice shrieks. _

_Nick is laying on the ground, a man stabbing his stomach and chest over and over and over. 32 times in all, we later found out._

"_NICK!" Grant tries to pull me away and I keep screaming._

_The man stands. He runs for us and slings Grant aside. "I found you! Now I'll kill you too, you little bitch, and then I'll get your friends and other brother too."_

_He grabs me by my throat, raising me against a tree and squeezing. It's hard to breathe. My lungs start to burn and I beat on him over and over trying to get him to release me. Grant is heard calling the police. The man curses and runs to Grant. After Grant tells him the police are coming he runs and we have to move Nick's body, Grant told me about the cover and I think him, leaning on him a moment before we move Nick and I lay over him, crying, his blood all over my devil costume. Grant's rubbing my back but I know he's crying silent tears too. _

_The police get there and we tell them what happens. Camp gets back from looking for us for hours and he starts yelling and crying. Mom and dad get there and blame me._

"I'll never forget what all was said that night," I sigh.

**Hope you guys liked that chapter! Review, Follow and Favorite! Man it was emotional, I was crying a ton. Anywho, I love you guys!3333333333333**


	9. Chapter 9

_Flashback_

"_I'll never forget what all was said that night," I sigh._

**Hope you guys liked that one. It was pretty emotional for me.**

**So here's the next chapter! I really hope you guys like it!**

I glance over at Grant and he gives me a reassuring smile. I smile slightly back, my own lips pursed, and then look at my friends. Liz is sniffling, always the compassionate one, and Jonas has a hand on her back in a comforting way, looking at me sympathetically as he passes Liz a tissue.

I press my lips together, determined not to cry, and sigh loudly. "We need a new plan. Soon. Now. Yesterday," I say.

And Lizzie then proceeds to loudly blow her nose into her tissue.

"I think we need a night out. Let's go clubbing. I've been begging to go, Cams, PLEEEEASE?!" Macey begs.

You can tell she's mostly in it for giving the girls make-over's and choosing what everyone should wear, but I sigh and nod, "Ok, I guess we should get a night out-" I am then interrupted by Macey's shrieking scream and iron grip around my neck as she hugs me. Why did I agree to this again? "What club?" I say, rubbing my neck.

"Hmmm…Doll House?" Macey suggests.

"Sweet and Spicy?" Liz suggests quietly.

"Haunted Oasis!" Bex says. It's my favorite club but I figured I'd ask the other girls. I agree with Bex though with a nod.

"Haunted Oasis. Okay, then spooky make-up it is," Macey grins and giggles as she skips (yes, skips) her way up the stairs to her room, getting her little make-up counter ready. 'Little,' of course, would be kind of dialing it down. It's pretty big.

So one at a time she lets us girls up, throws am outfit at us (Mine is black leather pants, black stiletto heels and a black sequined tank with pink lips in the middle, along with big gaudy bracelets that are onyx with a matching necklace,) and we get our make up done. Mine is a black smoky eye, red lips with a black tint and my hair is curled.

Bex has a white baggy sequined halter, white pants, white stilettos with the same jewelry as me but white. Liz has a soft pink halter top, white pants, white flat shoes, a silver chain necklace with a white heart and a silver chain bracelet with white heart charms. Macey's is a blood red top like Bex's, black leather pants, black stilettos, and the same jewelry as mine but red.

Liz's blond hair is straightened, Bex's is in a sleek ponytail and Macey's is curled like my own. She has the same make up as me but with blood red lips, Liz has a pink and white smoky eye and soft pink lips and Bex has angel-white lips and a white-gray smoky eye.

We go down stairs one by one to see the guys waiting in dress pants, shoes, oxford shirts, ties and hair sticking out in all the right places. Eyegasm.

They all start to get up and take in our looks in stride. Preston falls back in his recliner. Alex freezes where he's half-standing, one hand one the chair, Jonas is just sitting and staring openly and Grant looks like he might turn blue because you can tell he is holding his breath where he is leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

Hot.

"Let's go, boys, time's ticking," Macey says, looking at the grandfather clock that says 9:57 p.m. "Everyone got their fake IDs?" she asks.

I show mine, taking it out of my clutch, toss Grant his (which he misses and has to pick it up off the floor, still staring at me as he bends down to get it) and everyone else shows theirs in a yes. We leave in Grant's hummer.

When we arrive at Haunted Oasis, we walk up to the door (and bouncer) and we can hear Evanescence's My Immortal blaring inside. He checks our IDs and removes the velvet red rope, letting us in. Grant opens one the double doors for us, his left arm around my waist, and when we get in I take in the scene so far.

The blacklights are on, making the white on the guys, Bex and Liz and the red on Macey and I glow but other than that you couldn't really spot Macey and I because of our black outfits.

Bodies are swaying on the dance floor, the space is about 20 by 20 yards. There's maybe 70 people here. I immediately have my eye on an empty black triangle without the third line sofa in the dark corner of the room.

We stroll to it, sit down on the soft velvet sofa and Grant waves over an Oasis waiter in black dress pants, black shoes, a white oxford and black tie, his hair gelled but sticking up.

He smiles at us, nods and takes our orders.

"Four lemon-lime margaritas, salt on the rims, one virgin," I order for us girls, the virgin for me.

"Four beers," Preston orders in short for the guys.

The waiter nods and scurries off to the back to get our drinks as we start conversing and Macey immediately drags Preston up to dance. Bex follows suit with Alex and Jonas and Liz stay at one end of the sofa, Grant and I at the other.

"Liz, Jonas, could you two run off, I have something I need to talk about with Grant…It'll only take a few minutes" I ask politely, batting my eyelashes at Lizzie and making the puppy-dog face.

She nods and gets up with Jonas, she was probably looking for an excuse to wonder off to the back outside to make out with Jonas anyways. I still can't believe she had sex before me…and we're all only 17. But she's supposed to be the innocent one!

"What's up, baby girl?" Grant asks sweetly.

"I feel like somethings wrong. I dunno. Like maybe everyone thinks I'm more innocent than them. I mean even Liz and Jonas had sex before we did. And she's supposed to be shy…and quiet…and Liz…" I say, trailing off so that everything from 'sex' to 'Liz' is quieter, my cheeks burning and the way the lighting is positioned so these spiral gem chandeliers are reaching down to the middle of the table, I know Grant can see. I pull my hair in front of my cheeks.

He smiles and kisses my head, ghosting his hand up and down my back so that it's like a tickle I have to scratch.

"I think it's cute. I think you're cute. I think it's cute that you were a virgin. I think it's cute the way you blush-" he moves my hair from my face, "I think it's cute that you care so much about it. I love you, Cams. I don't care when we had sex, if we were the last or first or what ever. I love it anyways. I love you anyways too," he smiles and kisses my cheek.

I blush a little more and kiss him gently. Then the waiter gets back with our drinks and places them on our table, nodding and grinning at us in a way that makes me think he's thinking 'young love' even though he could be no more than 28. I sip my margarita and drop in some of the liquor (just two drops) that he left beside it. I then proceed to lick off the salt from the rim as I always do, making Grant chuckle, and everyone else returns for their beverages.

Right after we all finish Macey drags everyone to dance. The music has now turned to Three Days Grace's Animal I Have Become. We dance for a while, through three other songs, (21 guns, Everybody's Fool and Viva La Vida by Green Day, Evanescence and Coldplay) when shots are fired in the back and there is screaming. It sounded like the beginning of a CSI episode, the way things were timed. 3 gun shots. Screams. Lights go out. Music stops. A song plays.

_If you go down to the woods today,  
You're sure of a big surprise.  
If you go down to the woods today,  
You'd better go in disguise…_

That's the only part that it plays over and over and over.

"Grant…" my voice whispers. I can barely see my friends' silhouettes sitting on the floor and I hear Liz's tiny whimper.

I hear H's chuckle. I gasp a little.

"Cammie…Cammie…" I hear him.

I sit down low with my friends but before I can get low enough to disappear, someone grabs my hair and puts a hand over my mouth. I scream anyway, but it comes out as more of a loud whimper.

H has me.

The lights in my brain go out as I am hit over the head.

H has me.

I can feel myself being dragged in the parking lot.

H has me.

A car door opens and I am thrown in.

H has me.

I can feel that it is the back car seats.

H has me.

My consciousness disappears just as my last thought completes…

_H has me…_

**Hope you guys like that chapter! Sorry it's so short :/ but I didn't have a lot of time, only 30 minutes. Love you guys. Please review? I'm begging! I love getting reviews, guys, seriously, it's just something I love. Tons. As in a lot. Xoxo, M**


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up gasping for breath and Grant hushes me, his body against my own in the dark, keeping me warm under the covers.

After telling my friends and brother the story of Nick's death-the real story-we'd all gone to bed. Tomorrow we are going to go to a masquerade ball Grant's parents are throwing, but my dream had frightened me into temporarily rethinking it.

A ball is nothing like a club…

Grant holds me against him tightly and protectively as I cry and sob into chest, hushing me softly and rubbing my back.

"It's okay, baby girl. It's okay. He won't get you, that won't happen, I won't let it, the guys won't, the girls won't, Camp won't, it's okay," Grant whispers. Great. Not only was I having an awful dream about H, I was sleeping talked as I always do when I have dreams. Just great.

"Go back to sleep, baby. I'll protect you," he says. And I listen. I fall asleep after a few minutes, tight against his chest and the rest of his body, his own wrapped around mine, protecting e from dreams and nightmares and ghosts and monsters of the world. And H.

In the morning, we eat breakfast in silence-froot loops-and I contemplate drinking hard liquor to take away my awareness for a while. But I don't, of course.

Everyone, especially Liz, fidgets. Our eyes flit from one to the other and we stay silent. Every once and a while, someone will drop their spoon on the rim of their bowl. Bex, the most obnoxious and obvious, mind telling person in our group, picks silently at the few froot loops left floating around in her bowl.

"I'm not glass and this isn't an opera. You can speak," I tell my friends, peering into my cereal bowl as if it could tell me my future. I wish.

Everyone's quiet for a little bit longer. A minute, maybe two. Then Macey speaks up.

"We need to shop for dresses. You guys already have your dress clothes. Girls day. Grant, you guys…do…stuff…guy stuff…" she says, then adds, "Go into my room and I will bite your head off, pull your brain through your nose and gouge your eyes out with spoons."

We leave for Brenda's Balls and Bridals Boutique an hour after. I am wearing gray boots, dark skinny jeans, a tank top, light sweater, white beanie and sunglasses.

We enter and a short, stuffy old woman greets us. "Welcome to Brenda's Balls and Bridals, I'm Brenda, can I help you with anything?" she asks.

"Actually, yes, we're looking for ball gowns. You can help her first," Macey says, shoving me forward. "Her favorite color is purple," Macey adds, then leaves me alone with the old woman, the girls following Macey to look around.

We look through what seems like bajillions of gowns. Light purple, lavender, violet, blue-purple, pink-purple, purple, purple, purple, blah, blah, blah.

At least I spot the loveliest purple gown. It's royal purple, my favorite, and it's in little bags like the gold dress on beauty and the beast, but without that curtain stuff at the bottom. It's strapless. It's just my size. And immediately run for it and grab it off the hanger. "This one," I say simply.

"Are you sure, dear? It's…300 dollars," she says.

"It's fine. This is perfect," I say, smiling.

"Let's go help your friends, then," she smiles warmly at me.

She then takes away the rest of the girls and I am left alone to pick out my perfect mask. I spot a purple one on the shelf at the top. It's purple, beaded, just covering the eyes and hand held. I love it. But like I said, it's on the top shelf. I reach for it several times but I can't quite seem to be tall enough. A hand reaches from behind me and hands it down to me. "Thank you," I say in a small voice, turning around to look at the kind stranger that helped me when I see the most beautiful boy in the world.

"Macey's going to kill you," I say.

"I know. But I don't care," he says. "I love you," he adds and grins before kissing me lighty.

"I love you too, Grant, but _go. _I don't want my boyfriend in the dog house with his sister tonight. She won't let it go if you are," I say.

He gives me one last light kiss and leaves, smiling before he disappears across the street.

Jesus. That boy gives me the butterflies.

Macey comes back and squeals. "Cammie look! OMG I love your dress and mask! They are PERF chika!" she squeaks.

Liz has a soft pink dress, of course, being the southern belle of the group, it's spaghetti strapped and she has a soft pink mask like mine but the beads are a sun set color, both perfect for her. Bex's is gold, a belt in the middle, one sleeved, a flower on the sleeved side on the chest. It's nice for her. The beads on her mask are black. Beautiful. Macey's is sea green. It's one shouldered, long and silky. It's beautiful. Very beautiful. It brings out the green in her eyes. Her mask is the same with white beads. It's perfect for her too.

"I love them. We're going to look amazing," I smile to them all. But on the inside, my eyes are watering for them. What if one of the girls, innocent and clueless (Liz is, anyways. Macey isn't innocent and hasn't been since sophomore year if you get my drift and Bex is definitely not clueless when it comes to beating the hell out of guys that upset 'her boos' as she says), is grabbed tonight like I was in my dream? But no. H is not public. And he is after me. He knows exactly who he wants. Me.

And honestly, that's a good thing.

I'd rather be snatched, kidnapped, tortured and killed than have my friends go through the same thing because H doesn't know which girl to grab.

I can just picture Grant in the back of my head, rolling his eyes, shaking his head and kissing me senseless, till I can't remember what the word 'dream' even meant.

I smile and one by one we pay for our dresses, lay them as carefully as hell in the trunk of Macey's yellow Porsche (she says its more noticeable, and since it's neon yellow, hell yeah it is) with the masks on top in tiny gown bags, and get in the car, Macey driving, me in shotgun, Liz behind me and Bex behind Macey.

We get home and the boys are sitting on the sofa watching football re-runs of the New Orleans Saints. Grant looks at me and smiles as if he was never at the shop. We bring our dresses-in black bags so the guys can't see them till tonight-to Macey's room. Then we go down stairs.

"We picked out ties for you guys," Macey says, but by then, the guys aren't listening. It's a guy and football thing I guess.

"Boys," she says impatiently. "Boys," she repeats. "BOYS!" she says finally, getting frustrated, walks up to the 90 inch flat screen, turns it off, stands in front and the boys groan. Like they haven't seen that one game 10 times.

"We picked out ties to match our dresses for you guys," Macey repeats.

The all fake smile, say 'cool' and Preston turns back the television. But I'm to spacey to care or be mad. I walk to the kitchen and sit at the bar after grabbing a small glass of red wine and peering into it like I was my cereal this morning.

Hands rub my sides. "That dream still bothering you," Grant asks, sitting on the bar stool next to me and facing me, turning my stool to face him with his hands still on my waist.

"Just a little…" I say, taking a sip of my wine.

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Okay, okay…I feel like a need a beer. Or three. I just want to forget it," I say truthfully.

"I'll make you forget that after the ball tonight," he grins sexily, "But right now, Macey wants you in her room so you can get your make-up done. Personally I think you're fine without it," he says, smudging my lip gloss.

I blush and kiss him. The kiss quickly gets deeper. Macey screams my name from her room and I give Grant one last push on the lips before parting our lips and running up stairs before she gouges MY eyes out with spoons.

She takes a half hour on me. Curling of the hair, primer, foundation, toner, mascara, eyeliner, purple eye shadow, blush, more mascara. In the end, it was worth it though, because as usual, under Macey's hand, I look a-maze-ing.

She does the other girls make-up, which takes two hours all together (she spent extra time on Liz and Bex) and we get dressed, stepping into heels we got at Fancy Feet, mine are 3 inch stilettos, strappy and black. My gown still reaches the floor. I look amazing.

We file down the stairs and the boys eyes bulge like a bug's in an animated movie.

Grant has khaki dress pants, black dress shoes and a royal purple and gold striped tie on. Alex the same but with a gold and silver striped tie, Jonas with a pink, blue striped tie, Preston with a sea green and silver striped tie. Their dress coats are by the door. Grant's hair is sticking out in all the right places, which is honestly how he wakes up. And it's s-e-x-y.

Macey, Preston, Liz and Jonas go in Macey's Porsche, Grant, Bex, Alex and I in his hummer, to the McHenry Lake house a few miles away for the ball.

The wood columns of the house are wrapped with balloons, the trees with lights, the grass dewy from the night before. It looks beautiful. The full moon is shining on the lake.

Grant kisses me after opening my car door and helping me out. Then he pulls his purple-with-gold-beads mask over his eyes and I put my mask over my one eyes, holding his right hand in my left and my mask in my right as we all walk in. It's a freshman in high school to senior in college party, so lots of people are hear, but no actual adults. Camp is here somewhere, too.

When we walk through the front door open front door of the lake house, it's beautiful inside…

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. It was amazing fun to write. Love ya'll! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Grant kisses me after opening my car door and helping me out. Then he pulls his purple-with-gold-beads mask over his eyes and I put my mask over my one eyes, holding his right hand in my left and my mask in my right as we all walk in. It's a freshman in high school to senior in college party, so lots of people are hear, but no actual adults. Camp is here somewhere, too._

_When we walk through the front door open front door of the lake house, it's beautiful inside…_

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, like I said, that was one of my favorites to write and this one too! Enjoy!**

There's a few steps down to the floor, disco lights, music playing the song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. Macey, Nick, Alex and Bex go to dance, Liz and Jonas go to get snacks and Grant and I immediately go to the back porch, sitting on a porch swing, my legs up so my dress doesn't drag and my head on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful, baby girl," he kisses my forehead and I smile.

"You do too," I say, blushing lightly. Because he _does _look beautiful. Yes, I said beautiful. I love how his hair sticks up in al the right places and his eyes are so blue it's…_electrifying_. He chuckles and kisses my forehead again.

I look out at the lake. "Can we go through the trees…? Just a little…to go by the lake…is that boat house still down there?" I ask.

"Of course, of course, and of course, baby," he grins and stands, holding an elbow out for me to link my arm through his.

We stroll down the slight hill, through the few trees and sit on a bench near the boat house looking at the water. I shiver a little and Grant gives up his jacket, helping me slip it on as it starts to snow and I smile.

A picture perfect moment.

He looks around, leans in and kisses me.

"I love you, Cameron," he tells me.

"Shhhh. It's a _masquerade _ball. But for the record, I love you too," I grin and kiss his cheek. "Let's go back inside," I add after his tummy growls. "There's food there."

He chuckles and grabs my hand as we walk back to the house.

He eats four slices of cheese pizza, I eat two (They're cheese pizza with light sauce from Papa John's, my favorite), and we share a sprite. After he drinks a beer.

We sit on the sofa , his arm around me and he sips his beer in his right hand.

After tons of kisses, dancing, saying hello to and dancing with class mates, friends and freshmen coming up to us when we have no clue who they are, we go home at midnight.

"Grant…" I moan. We're sitting in the front seats of his hummer, the first ones to get back to the house since every one else stayed for a bit, he's kissing and licking and sucking on my neck, I'm straddling his lap in the drivers seat, my arms around his neck, his around my waist, my head tilted to the right and my eyes shut.

I suck in a deep breath as he bites the top of my breast and I all the sudden yelp in pleasure and a lot of pain. Something is stabbing into my stomach in my dress. We both look down to where my hands now are and see a small bit of blood on the left side of my stomach, a tiny hole in the fabric, but whatever had jabbed me is gone. He looks at my eyes before hurriedly slinging open the door to his hummer, jumping out and carrying me, unlocking the front door, slamming it shut beside him and running me up the stairs to his bedroom, setting me on the bed and I lie there, my hands on my stomach.

"What happened, Cam? When did that happen?" he asks worriedly as he opens his nightstand drawers for gauze, rubbing alcohol and bandages. "Think you can take off the dress?"

I nod and unzip the back in an awkward position, slide it down to where it bares my torso, and lie down again.

He slides a towel under my body and pours a bit of rubbing alcohol on the shallow, bleeding wound. I suck in a sharp, painful breath at the burning sensation and press my head back in my pillow. He pats it dry after a few minutes and wraps it in gauze. He then calls the others telling them to stay at Camp's for the night and curls in bed with me after sliding me into a clean t-shirt of his and wrapping his arms carefully and protectively around me. "What happened, baby?"

"I don't know…one moment, we're…" I blush. "The next, there's this awful, sharp, sickening feeling in my stomach."

"Well this doesn't just happen, Cam," he presses on.

"Well it isn't like I stabbed myself, I told you what I know, I don't know anything more than you. Maybe one of the freshmen planted something, I dunno, it's annoying how they flock us like lost dogs," I say quietly, I'd raised my voice at first but it made my stomach clench. I turn back into the pillow and sigh. I knew something bad would happen tonight. I just didn't know it'd be while I was kissing the guy I love. I also didn't know I'd be semi-arguing with him, though.

Tonight's turned out to be a pretty surprising and eventful evening. But it's better than what I thought may have happened like in my dreams, so there's a little bright light in a ton of little black holes. Not _too _awful but I would've stood for what was going to happen before my stomach bloodying up just fine.

Grant sits beside me on the bed and rubs my stomach before kissing my cheek. "Okay, baby girl, I'm sorry," he whispers in my ear, tickling it with his cute stubble, and kisses my ear as I start to cry. I didn't want to argue with him. I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want any of this to happen. "Shhhh, don't cry beautiful. It'll all be better in the morning," he slips out of his clothes till he's just in his boxers, slides into bed behind me and turns me into him, cradling me to him tightly and hushing me and he kisses all over my face.

And I believe him.

It will all be better in the morning.

I hope he's right.

**(I was gonna cut it there but decided not to. Happy New Years!)**

But he isn't. He couldn't be more wrong.

We wake up and I go down to the kitchen while he busies himself cleaning up his room. I start to make nice cinnamon toast with apple slices when a chuckle comes from behind me in the dining room. _The _chuckle.

I turn around, very, very slowly, to see H sitting on a chair, leaned back, boots crossed on the table, a knife spinning on the tip of his right middle finger, left hand pushing it to spin faster, and he grins at me. The way he makes how scary he is so effortless makes him all the more scary. Frightening. Hurtful. Annoying. Conniving.

He raises the knife, standing himself up, to throw when I pick up a pistol Grant's father keeps in a drawer. I point it at his head.

"But you wouldn't do that, darling. Because you're too good. Too innocent," he grins, speaking in a teasing, sing-song voice.

I can't deny it. I wouldn't. I just want him to go away. To disappear from my life forever. And he just refuses to. He smirks and chuckles his signature awful, dark, deadly laugh before throwing the knife and it plunges into my stomach, sending me to the floor with a gasp. I hit my head on the counter behind me as I fall and Grant must have heard it because he comes running down the stairs.

He grabs the gun from the floor where I'd dropped it, standing in front of me, and all I can think of is I wasn't as tough five seconds ago as I was before. Grant stays in front of me, between H and I, to protect me, the gun at H again.

"You won't kill me either, will you?" he says cockily.

Grant shoots him in the foot and H curses.

"You better tend to that girl before she's left for dead. I'll be back," and before Grant can do anything else, H disappears out the open back door.

I am still behind Grant, hands on the knife that buried itself in my stomach, leaned forward, sitting on my legs and gasping for breath and relief from the pain.

Grant grabs me, running me to his room, and calls Camp as he gets the gauze and bandages, rubbing alcohol and towels out again. He puts a towel under my torso, lifting me very gently, and looks at the knife. "Cammie…" he whispers.

I nod, crying silently, because I know what he needs to do. He grabs the handle firmly but carefully, I clench my jaw, and he pulls out the knife at which I shriek, my body convulsing, and gasp painfully.

He hushes me comfortingly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry," he says, crying along with me at my pain. Camp comes through Grant's bedroom door and his eyes widen. Thank goodness Camp has that degree in the medical field I thought he'd never need. He wanted to be a hospital doctor when he got out of high school but then got lazy.

He gives me a numbing shot and stitches me up while I lie there, perfectly still, holding Grant's hand, and I start to slip in and out of my conscious mind.

-Camp is stitching me up.

-Camp and Grant are peering over my body.

-Grant is crying beside me, head in his hands.

-Macey and Bex are talking at the door, Grant is sleeping in a chair beside me that used to be drawing up dust in his closet.

-Bex and Macey are heard from Macey's room, Grant is rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb, holding it in both of his.

-Liz is on the bed, cross legged, talking to me though I am not listening and painting my nails. Grant is sleeping again. My nails are red. So are my toe nails. So was my blood.

I am finally fully awake now. Grant is sleeping and Liz is sitting on the bed, cross legged again, repainting my nails my favorite color of rich royal purple.

Liz smiles when she sees I'm awake and hugs me gently, then leaves me to talk with Grant as she goes to talk to the girls and Camp as well as the guys that I just know are down stairs.

"Grant…" my voice sounds raspy. Shaky. Tired and weak. I look at the towels and Grant's shirt in the corner that need to be washed. I lost a pretty good amount of blood.

Grant immediately wakes, looking around frantically, and when he sees my eyes open he smiles. "God, Cam, you scared the hell out of me…" he says. I kisses me and for just that moment, I think the rest of the day will be calm. I'm with the man I love, kissing him, and I've been asleep for a long time. Everything is okay for the moment. Maybe the rest of today will be calm…

_Boy, was I wrong._

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, I loved writing it but during the party in a couple spots I got writers block so I'm sorry if it totally sucked. Review please! **

**And it's funny because in one line it says Grant is standing between H and I and the alphabet says '…E, F, G, **_**H, I, **_**J, K, L…" **

**You guys may not think it's cool but o.o I did…**


End file.
